


Pillow Talk

by Loki_Is_Life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, My First Fanfic, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Is_Life/pseuds/Loki_Is_Life
Summary: Based off the prompt- Someone you know barges through your front and says: "Whatever happens, whoever comes knocking, I've been here for at least an hour."Reader has been written gender neutral, and has been given no physical characteristics.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and I am very excited to share it. Please let me know if anything needs fixed. This is written as a One Shot so there will be no more chapters but I look forward to writing more in the future.

Living in the Avengers compound was something you thought would be filled with adventure and excitement. In reality any time you were not on a mission was usually spent lounging in your room. A typical Friday night for you was watching a movie in the common area eating some microwaved Chinese food. Last night you had stayed up until midnight doing a marathon of all your favorite movies, then stumbling into your room to pass out. Now, you were sitting in a bean bag by your window watching the trees wave in the wind as some slow music played from your phone.

 

Suddenly the door of your room burst open. Loki ran into your room and closed the door behind him firmly. “Whatever happens,” he said turning to you “whoever comes knocking, I’ve been here for at least an hour”. You narrowed your eyes. Brushing his hair back from his face he gave you a pleading look. Honestly, you should have known better but you couldn’t resist his big green eyes. Shaking your head you groaned “Fine, but what did you do?” Loki walked further in and sat dramatically on your bed.

 

“Why is it always something  _ I _ have done?” he layed back putting his arms behind his head. Standing up you purse your lips “Why else would you need to hide in my room?” you countered. “Fair point” Loki motioned you over to him. You had been living with the Avengers for about a year and a half now, Loki had arrived four months after you with his brother and you had become fast friends. Rarely asking for help or requesting anything from anyone, you knew Loki had to have done something that would get him in very big trouble. Not to mention the pleading look he gave you which he only reserved for desperate measures. Like talking you into doing something for him.

 

You laid down next to him on your side. “Someone played a particularly marvelous jest on Stark” Loki smirked. Nudging him with your knee you waited for him to go on. “Let us just say the team will have a hard time taking him seriously” he started chuckling. Lightly smacking his arm you propped yourself up on your elbow “Loki what did you do?” He laughed louder.

 

Reaching back toward the head of your bed you grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Loki sat up slowly. You felt nervousness boil in your stomach. In a flash Loki had grabbed a second pillow and hit you on the leg with it. Leaning forward you hit at him again giggling nervously. Soon you were in a full fledged pillow fight.

 

After about seven minutes of childish fun Loki wound up laying over you while you tried to hit him in the shoulder. You were both laughing wildly. Leaning further over you he pinned back your wrists so you couldn’t hit him any more. “Not fair” you tugged at your arms lightly. Loki chuckled softly. Realizing your position you felt a blush heating your cheeks.

 

Loki let go of your wrists and ran a hand down your side. Leaning down his eyes fluttered closed. For three years you and Loki had been best friends. Butterflies had been flying in your stomach since you met him, having not heard of the New York Incident. Often you imagined him confessing his love for you, but you never realistically thought he would return your feelings. Closing your eyes, you pulled his head closer to yours. Your lips met and the butterflies turned to fireworks.

 

The kiss was soft, hesitant, and slow. Nothing like what you had thought it would be. Still, it was perfect. When the kiss ended it felt much to soon. Breathing heavily you opened your eyes. Loki smiled at you “Was that to forward?” You shook your head. “May I kiss you again?” Pulling him down you whispered “Yes.”

 

***

 

Fifteen minutes later your bedroom door was slammed open again. You and Loki pulled apart instantly. “Loki” Tony yelled “I know it was you!” Biting back a laugh you tried to make yourself look presentable. Tony’s hair was bright purple and he was covered in green and gold glitter. “It wasn’t me” Loki protested “I’ve been in here for an hour! You can ask” he gestured to you. Tony gave you a fierce look.

 

Loki turned his head and showed you a coquettish glance. Biting your lip again you nodded your head “Sorry Tony, he’s been here with me the entire time”. Tony sighed “You know, you are a terrible liar. Alright show’s over Rock of Ages”. Activating his bracelet Tony pointed a blaster at Loki. Casting an illusion Loki ran out of your room and was closely followed by an angry Tony. Laughing at the absurdity of the situation you laid back into your bed and touched your fingers to your lips.


End file.
